<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Handmade] Часть бешенства | A Piece of Frenzy by Infection_Of_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399994">[Handmade] Часть бешенства | A Piece of Frenzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void'>Infection_Of_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenge of DbD team [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>До знакомства с Фрэнком, который превратил их в Легион, они были обычными подростками и друзьями. Теперь они сами устанавливают правила и черпают силу из этой будоражащей и безумной свободы.</p><p>They were a plain group of friends until Frank formed them into a Legion. Now they draw power from the thrilling freedom of not abiding to any rule but their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenge of DbD team [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Handmade] Часть бешенства | A Piece of Frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Материалы - полимерная глина, акриловые краски.<br/>Materials - polymer clay, acrylic paints.</p><p>Полезные ссылки | Useful links:<br/>Убийца | Killer: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B_%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D1%8B)">Легион (наборы одежды)</a> | <a href="deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Frank,_Julie,_Susie,_Joey#Customisation">Legion (Customisation)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Исходник | Original concept:<br/>
<a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Egw6UJHWsAEBPhu.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p><p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937162401185883/809845124283498496/7.png">
      
    </a>
  </p><p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937162401185883/809845125760286720/8.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>